A Little Wish
by Lee TaeRin
Summary: [CHAP 3 UPDATE!] Sungguh, meyakinkan seorang Oh SeHun bukanlah perkara mudah / "Aku? Sedang merindukanmu" / "Selamat ulang tahun, Saranghae." / "Apa boleh? Apa boleh aku mempercayaimu?" / Walaupun kita berjauhan, ingatlah bahwa aku selalu ada untukmu" / Cinta. Pengkhianatan. Penyesalan. An EXO Fanfiction. BL. KaiHun. Slight! KaiSoo KrisHun. Review juseyo
1. Teaser

**A KaiHun Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**standard disclaimer applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lee TaeRin presents:**

* * *

**Teaser**

**Dia, yang kukira hanya menganggapku sahabat.**

"Kudengar kau mendapat beasiswa kedokteran di SNU?"

"Ne, persis seperti yang kuinginkan!"

"Sahabatku memang paling hebat!"

**Kuputuskan untuk memendam perasaan ini.**

"Katakan saja, sampai kapan kau mau mencintainya dalam diam?"

"Aniyo, hyung. Dia hanya menganggapku sahabat. Lagipula aku akan segera pindah ke Seoul."

**Ternyata cintaku terbalas.**

"Tidak mungkin aku melupakan orang yang aku sukai—ani, orang yang aku cintai."

"Saranghae."

**Awalnya berjalan indah.**

Can't wait to see you! Aku akan segera pulang ke Busan Sabtu ini.

.

"Happy first anniversary!"

**Sampai akhirnya..**

"Kau tahu? Aku lelah jika kau terus seperti ini."

**Jarak—**

"Maaf, aku tak bisa terlalu sering mengunjungimu."

**kecemburuan—**

"Aku muak mendengarmu selalu menceritakan dia, dia, dan dia! Apa kau menyukainya?"

**komunikasi—**

"Sudah dua minggu kau tak memberiku kabar, kau kemana saja? Aku—"

"Aku sibuk."

"—khawatir."

**orang ketiga—**

"Hyung, saranghae. Aku membutuhkanmu disini."

"N-nado saranghae."

**menghancurkan segalanya.**

**.**

**Pertemuan tak terduga.**

"Hei, kenalkan ini namjachinguku, namanya—"

"K-kau?"

**Konflik batin.**

"Aku sungguh tak tahu kalau kalian—"

"Tak apa, hyung."

"Aku bisa meninggalkannya jika kau—"

"Tidak perlu, dia bahagia bersamamu."

**Kekecewaan.**

"Harusnya kita bisa bicarakan—"

"Aku tak tahan dengan hubungan ini!"

"Dan membiarkanku menunggumu tanpa kejelasan? Aku kecewa padamu."

**Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.**

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya."

.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Mianhae, mianhae!"

.

"Dia mencintaimu sampai akhir."

Tuhan, jagalah kebahagiaannya untukku.

Bahagiakan dia untukku. Senyumnya adalah segalanya untukku.

Aku tak minta banyak, Tuhan.

Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Cukup.

* * *

A/n: annyeonghaseyo, Lee TaeRin imnida. Saya author baru minim pengalaman membawa fiction KaiHun bergenre angst gagal. Semoga ada reader yang dapet feel-nya.

Saya sengaja publish teasernya dulu, soalnya ga begitu pede dengan apa yang udah saya tulis di chapter 1. Semoga teaser ini ga mengecewakan.

Dan saya sangat sangat sangat senang kalu ada yang mau meninggalkan review berupa kritik dan saran. Maklum author baru minim pengalaman ini butuh banyak masukan.

So, mind to review?

#BowBarengKaiHun


	2. Chapter 1

**A KaiHun Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**standard disclaimer applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lee TaeRin presents:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A Little Wish**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Busan, 8 Februari 2011**

**.**

"Hei, SeHun, JongIn!"

"Eoh, JongDae hyung!" aku dan JongIn bergegas menghampiri JongDae hyung —kakak JongIn—yang sedang menunggu di depan gerbang sekolahku.

"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian!" kata JongDae hyung sambil merangkul JongIn dan memberikan buket bunga padaku. "Kudengar kau mendapat beasiswa kedokteran di SNU, benarkah?"

"Ne, persis seperti yang kuimpikan, hyung." jawabku sambil mengangguk antusias. Bagaimana tidak, beasiswa di Seoul National University—universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan. Aku bahkan masih belum percaya kalau aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Rasanya senang luar biasa, melupakan fakta bahwa aku harus pindah ke Seoul, meninggalkan Busan—kota kelahiranku, dan sahabat-sahabatku.

"Whoa, daebak! Lulusan terbaik dan beasiswa SNU, kau hebat SeHun! Tidak seperti JongIn yang hanya bisa menari, membual, dan berlagak sok seksi." kata JongDae hyung sambil melirik JongIn.

"Sahabatku memang paling hebat, hyung! Dan berhenti mengolokku atau akan kutenggelamkan bebek ungu jelekmu kedalam kloset!" balas JongIn sambil merangkul bahuku. aku hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran tak penting mereka.

Kim JongDae dan Kim JongIn, tetangga sebelah rumahku. Kakak beradik paling absurd sedunia—setidaknya menurutku. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya. Kau bahkan mungkin tak akan percaya kalau mereka berdua bersaudara. Kim JongDae yang —wajahnya—kotak dan Kim JongIn yang —kulitnya—hitam. Kim JongDae yang pendek dan Kim JongIn yang tinggi. Kim Jong—ah sudahlah, faktanya mereka memang saudara kandung. Kim Jong Bros.

Kim JongDae hyung, sudah kuanggap kakaku sendiri. Dulu, saat umurku masih lima atau enam tahun, dia sering menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukku. Sungguh, suaranya luar biasa indah, kecuali saat dia berteriak. Percaya padaku, kau tak akan mau mendengar teriakannya. Ia selalu mentraktirku bubble tea, mengajakku main ke pantai, membantuku mengerjakan PR, dan yang paling kusuka adalah JongDae hyung selalu membelaku saat aku bertengkar dengan JongIn. Kurasa JongDae hyung lebih menyayangiku daripada adiknya yang hitam itu. Kkkkk...

Kim JongIn. Ah bagaimana aku harus mendeskripsikan dia..

Kim JongIn, namja berkulit tan—yang menurutnya—seksi dengan bibir tebal menawan, garis rahang tegas, dan tatapan mata bagai elang. Ketua dance club Kyungnam High School, kelewat jahil, populer tapi sangat tidak peka.

Kim JongIn, selalu memaksaku untuk memanggilnya 'hyung'. Ayolah, kami hanya berbeda usia 3 bulan, dan aku harus memanggilnya 'hyung' serta berbicara formal padanya? Lupakan, tidak akan pernah!

Kim JongIn, teman pertamaku. Dia yang pertama mengajarkan dance padaku, mengajakku ke pantai dan mengajariku berenang. Orang pertama yang kuberitahu tentang cita-citaku. Orang pertama yang memelukku ketika eommaku meninggal, dan orang pertama yang kulihat saat aku bangun setelah semalaman menangis hingga tertidur. Orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat saat aku menerima beasiswa SNU. Orang pertama yang membuatku merasakan cinta.

Kim JongIn, tak pernah tahu kalu aku menyukainya. Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau dia tidak peka dan hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Aku tak pernah mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Entahlah, aku takut kalau akhirnya dia menghindariku. Ya, ya,ya terserah kalau kau mau bilang aku pengecut. Memang itulah aku.

Kim JongIn—

"..Hun. Ya! Oh SeHun!" teriak JongIn sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Eoh, apa?" tanyaku bingung sambil mengerjapkan mataku. Ah, aku melamun.

"Ayo kita pulang, LuHan hyung dan MinSeok hyung sudah menunggu. Katanya mereka akan mengadakan pesta untuk kelulusan kita. Kajja!" kata JongIn sambil berlari menuju halte bus. Semangat sekali dia.

Aku dan JongDae hyung berjalan mengikuti dari belakang. JongDae hyung tersenyum dan merangkul pundakku.

"Hey, katakan saja. Sampai kapan kau akan mencintainya dalam diam?" kata JongDae hyung. Ya, dia tau kalau aku menyukai JongIn. LuHan hyung dan MinSeok hyung juga. JongIn saja yang bodoh tidak menyadarinya.

"Aniyo, hyung. Dia hanya menganggapku sahabat. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku harus segera pindah ke Seoul." jawabku sambil tersenyum getir.

"ya sudahlah. Kalian berdua memang bodoh, terutama si kkamjong itu." balas JongDae hyung. Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Bodoh.

—aku hanya ingin dia bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sorenya, kami mengadakan pesta bakar daging di halaman belakang rumahku. Kalau kau tanya dimana appaku, aku pun tak tahu dia dimana. Semenjak Eomma meninggal, appa jarang ada dirumah. Appa lebih menjadi workaholic, mengurus bisnisnya daripada mengurusku. Mungkin appa ingin melupakan kesedihan karena ditinggal eomma, entahlah. Akupun tak masalah, selama aku punya JongDae hyung, LuHan hyung, MinSeok hyung, dan yang pasti JongIn disisiku.

LuHan hyung, namja cantik mirip rusa asal China—sangat menyukai daging—terus makan tanpa henti sampai kekenyangan. Aku tidak tahu, sejak kapan rusa makan daging? Dia mahasiswa di Busan National University jurusan fisika tahun keempat. Dia 23 tahun, tapi wajahnya terlihat seperti anak 13 tahun. Awal bertemu dengannya, kukira dia seorang yeoja. Tapi setelah melihat lehernya yang berhiaskan jakun dan dadanya yang rata, aku baru yakin kalau dia namja. Luhan hyung, tetangga seberang rumahku sekaligus hyung kesayanganku setelah JongDae hyung.

MinSeok hyung, namja manis berpipi bulat—sampai aku ingin menggigitnya— sedang membakar daging sambil sesekali merona digoda JongDae hyung. Mereka sepasang kekasih kalau kau mau tahu. MinSeok hyung seperti eomma bagiku, sosok yang hangat, melindungi, kadang galak dan cerewet sekaligus. MinSeok hyung yang paling ribut mengurus berkas-berkas dan keperluanku untuk pindah ke Seoul, benar-benar tipikal eomma yang perhatian dan cerewet. Dia mahasiswa jurusan seni tahun keempat di Seoul National University. Tak jauh beda dengan LuHan hyung, wajah dan umurnya tidak sinkron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 01.23. Aku duduk di balkon kamarku memandang langit berhiaskan bintang. Entahlah, rasanya banyak yang mengganjal dipikiranku hingga membuatku tak bisa tidur.

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa belum tidur?" kata JongIn tiba-tiba membuatku terlonjak dari kursiku.

"Ya! Kau ingin membuatku mati jantungan? Sedang apa kau disini?" jawabku sambil mengelus dada. Kaget.

"haha mian. LuHan hyung selalu menendangku, aku jadi tak bisa tidur." kata JongIn sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Aku tak tahan untuk tidak menggusak surai hitamnya. Kebiasaan LuHan hyung tidak pernah berubah, menendang orang yang tidur disebelahnya.

"Jadi kapan kau berangkat?" tanya JongIn sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku.

"Minggu depan, tanggal 15."

"Hmm. Tinggal satu minggu." kurasakan kepala JongIn menyandar dibahuku. "Aku pasti merindukanmu, sahabat terbaikku."

Aku terdiam. Kami diam. Sampai kudengar dengkuran halus, JongIn tertidur.

'ya, kami hanya sahabat.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Busan, 14 Februari 2011**

**.**

**SeHun POV**

Sehari sebelum keberangkatanku ke Seoul. Aku membereskan baju-baju dan barang yang harus kubawa ke Seoul, dibantu JongIn.

Beberapa hari lalu kami lewati seperti biasa. Bermain ke pantai, memancing, menggoda burung camar, minum bubble tea, bermain sepak bola bersama para hyung. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini berbeda. Begitu hening dan canggung. JongIn lebih banyak diam sambil memasukkan bukuku ke dalam kardus. Kami hanya berbicara seperlunya. Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan melempar lelucon, kami tertawa, kemudian diam kembali. Entahlah, kami larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

**SeHun POV end**

**.**

**JongIn POV**

Aku tak bisa tidur, ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal dihatiku sejak tadi siang saat aku membantu SeHun membereskan barang-barangnya. Aku memilih keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah, mendudukkan diriku di sofa panjang kemudian menyalakan televisi mencari acara yang menarik.

"kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya JongDae hyung sambil berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

"Entahlah hyung, rasanya aneh." JongDae hyung mengubah posisinya menghadapku. "Saat membantu SeHun membereskan barang-barangnya tadi, aku jadi tidak ingin dia pergi." lanjutku sambil terus menatap televisi.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya JongDae hyung sambil menusuk pipiku dengan telunjuknya.

"Mwo?" tanyaku bingung sambil menoleh kearah JongDae hyung.

"kau menyukai Sehun?" tanyanya lagi. Aku diam kembali menatap televisi.

"Kuberitahu kau, adikku yang bodoh. Sehun menyukaimu sejak kalian masuk SMA—" aku menatap JongDae hyung kaget, "—dan kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya." kata JongDae hyung sambil berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Aku masih terdiam. Benarkah SeHun menyukaiku? Dia menyukaiku sejak SMA? Selama itukah? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengatakannya? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya? Dan sekarang perasaan apa yang kurasakan ini? Apa aku juga menyukai SeHun? Tidak mungkin, SeHun itu sahabatku, kami bersama bahkan sejak kami bayi. Ya, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Tapi kenapa dadaku berdebar aneh sejak tadi siang? Bahkan aku hampir tak tahan untuk meneriaki SeHun agar tak pergi dari sisiku. Apa ini yang disebut 'menyukai seseorang'?

Aku mengacak rambutku, mengerang frustasi. "Ini membuatku gila!"

**JongIn POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Busan, 15 Februari 2011. 12.45 KST**

**.**

Oke, ini mulai menyebalkan. 15 menit lagi keretaku datang dan aku tidak melihat JongIn dari pagi tadi. Bahkan JongDae hyung tak tahu dia kemana. Telepon dan smsku tak dibalasnya.

"Aish, kemana kkamjong itu? Apa dia tak ingin mengantar keberangkatan sahabatnya ke Seoul?" kata LuHan hyung sambul melongokkan kepalanya berusaha mencari keberadaan JongIn.

"Entahlah, aku tak melihatnya dirumah sejak pagi tadi. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya" balas JongDae hyung sambil terus mencoba menghubungi JongIn.

"Mungkin dia ada keperluan penting, chagi. Tunggu sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan datang." kata Minseok hyung sambil mengamit lengan JongDae hyung dan tersenyum kearahku.

Aku hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum manis agak dipaksakan. Sungguh aku tidak tenang. Ada apa dengan JongIn, dia bertingkah aneh sejak kemarin. Apa aku berbuat salah padanya? Apa dia sengaja menghindariku? Lima menit lagi keretaku datang JongIn bodoh!

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di otakku sampai—

"SeHun! Oh SeHun!"—dia datang. Berlari kearahku seperti orang kesetanan, menubrukku dan memelukku erat tak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan LuHan hyung dan JongDae hyung.

JongIn melepas pelukannya, "kemarikan tanganmu!" perintah JongIn. Aku mengulurkan tanganku sambil menatapnya bingung. Ia memasangkan gelang perak di pergelangan tanganku.

"apa ini?" tanyaku bingung sambil melihat JongIn yang sedang memasangkan gelang padaku.

"Gelang. Aku juga memilikinya." jawabnya sambil menunjukkan gelang yang sama persis di pergelangan tangan kirinya, ada ukiran 'S&J' disana.

"aku tahu kalau ini gelang, Jong. Kukira kau tak datang dan melupakanku. Kukira kau—" kalimatku terhenti ketika JongIn menangkup kedua pipiku, menatapku lekat dan berkata—

"Aku tak mungkin melupakan orang yang kusuka—ah, ani. Orang yang kucintai.

Aku menatapnya bingung. JongIn mengecupku sekilas dan kembali memelukku, "maaf aku terlambat menyadarinya." bisiknya tepat ditelingaku.

JongIn melepas pelukannya, menatap mataku dan memberi kecupan dan lumatan kecil di bibirku, "Saranghae, SeHunna. Jeongmal saranghae."

Aku menatap matanya sejenak sebelum memeluknya erat. "Gomawo. Nado saranghae, JongIn-ah." jawabku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku. Suara kereta terdengar dari kejauhan. 'Sial, kenapa keretanya harus datang di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.' batinku kesal.

"Ya! Cukup ber-lovey dovey-nya, kalian pikir stasiun ini milik kalian? Lihat kalian jadi tontonan!" gerutu LuHan hyung. Sontak aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menunduk malu, JongIn menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum canggung. Benar saja, orang-orang berbisik-bisik dan tersenyum melihatku dan JongIn.

"Ayo SeHun, kita harus berangkat. Dan kau ternyata hebat juga JongIn, kukira kau akan terus-menerus bodoh." kata MinSeok hyung padaku sambil menepuk bahu JongIn kemudan memeluk JongDae hyung. "Aku berangkat chagi, jaga dirimu." yang disambut anggukan oleh JongDae hyung.

"Aku akan sering mengunjungimu." kata JongIn. Aku mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tanganku kearah JongIn dan hyungdeul sebelum masuk ke kereta. Aku terus melambaikan tanganku sampai kereta bergerak meninggalkan stasiun. Senyum terus menghiasi wajahku. Hatiku senang luar biasa. Cintaku terbalas. Cinta yang selama ini kupendam sendiri, sekarang terbalas.

.

Tapi

.

Saat aku menatapnya tadi, kulihat setitik keraguan di mata JongIn.

.

JongIn-ah, apa kau benar mencintaiku?

JongIn-ah, apa kita bisa menjalani hubungan ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

* * *

**Q&A Corner**

.

Q: Ini KaiHun 'kan, bukan HunKai?

A: Yap, ini KaiHun, sekali lagi ini **KAIHUN**. Saya nggak bisa bayangin gimana kalau si Kai jadi Ukenya SeHun. Secara sii kkamjong tampangnya sangar begitu.

.

Q: Sehun uke, berarti dia yang menderita kan?

A: Wahh, belum tentu. Bisa jadi Kai yang menderita, bisa jadi juga dua-duanya, atau malah semua cast ikut menderita. hahaha #ketawasetan

.

Q: Bisa happy ending 'kan?

A: Saya ga bisa jamin ini bakal happy ending atau sad ending. Tapi saya akan berusaha bikin endingnya mengena di hati para readers. #eciehh

.

Q: Yang masuk kedokteran SeHun, 'kan?

A: Yap, anda benar! #SodorinKaiHun Gatau ya, JongIn ga cocok buat masuk kedokteran #eh

.

Q: Disini orang ketiganya KyungSoo, 'kan?

A: Waahh, kalau itu masih rahasia negara.. #AuthorSokMisterius

* * *

**.**

Big Thanks To:

rainrhainyrianarhianie, SilverPearl03, Mr. Jongin albino, daddykaimommysehun, Oh Jizze, BaixianGurls, sayakanoicinoe, .7, ixolucky, asdindas, jung yeojin, Bubbletea94, bbuingbbuingaegyo, barbiegrawl, ttaxoxo, Sehun Lover, Kaihun, Guest, jung oh jung, dhee, kahunxo, SehunBubbleTea1294

**.**

A/n: Annyeonghaseyo.. Lee TaeRin kembali membawa chapter pertama dari FF abal ini. Gimana? Mengecewakan kah? Apa updatenya kurang cepet? Hhaha

Terimakasih banyak untuk para readers yang sudah membaca dan dengan sukarela memberikan review untuk teaser gagal kemarin. Saya ga nyangka kalau responnya bagus, padahal saya author yang baru sekali ini nulis fiction. Saya bener-bener ga nyangka kalau ada yang mau baca fiction pertama saya ini. kamsahamnida readers-nim. saya akan selalu berusaha membuat FF ini semakin menarik. #SalaminReadersSatuSatu

Sebenernya saya pingin balesin review satu-satu, tapi berhubung waktunya terbatas, jadi saya rangkum aja di Q&A Corner diatas. Seneng banget kalau baca review dari kalian, walaupun cuma satu kata tapi rasanya kayak terbang ke langit ketujuh bareng KaiHun dan jadi semangat buat ngelanjutin fiction ini. Dan saya masih terus berharap para readers tercinta bersedia untuk memberikan kritik dan saran lewat kotak review dibawah.

so, mind to review?

bagi bagi gelang S&J.


	3. Chapter 2

**A KaiHun Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**standard disclaimer applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lee TaeRin presents**

* * *

**.**

**A Little Wish**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

* * *

**Seoul, 6 Maret 2011**

.

Sudah dua minggu lebih aku berada di Seoul, rasanya menyenangkan berada di tempat baru. Aku selalu menyukai tempat baru, suasana baru, dan orang-orang baru, walaupun setiap malam aku selalu merasa kesepian dan merindukan Busan dengan JongDae hyung, LuHan hyung, serta JongIn disana.

Sebenarnya perkuliahan baru dimulai minggu depan, tapi MinSeok hyung menyarankan untuk dating lebih awal, dan aku menurutinya—lagipula taka da ruginya. Aku bisa melakukan regristasi universitas tanpa perlu repot mengantri panjang, aku juga sudah mulai menghafal jalan-jalan di Seoul, dan yang paling menyenangkan aku sudah mendapat beberapa teman baru—terima kasih pada MinSeok hyung yang berbaik hati mengenalkan sahabatnya padaku.

Ada Park ChanYeol hyung dan Byun BaekHyun hyung, pasangan paling aneh yang pernah aku temui. Mereka bertengkar heboh hanya karena memperebutkan rasa es krim—pisang atau strawberry dan berakhir dengan rasa chocolate mint.

ChanYeol hyung, mahasiswa SNU jurusan Hukum Internasional tahun kedua. Namja setinggi tiang listrik, berwajah anak TK dengan suara berat khas ahjussi dan senyum lebar penuh gigi. Dia tampak seperti orang paling bahagia dan tanpa beban di dunia. Kadang aku khawatir jika tiba-tiba bibirnya sobek karena selalu tersenyum seperti itu.

BaekHyun hyung, namja manis penggla eyeliner, bertubuh mungil dengan energy berlebihan, berlidah tajam, berbicara tanpa henti, _temporary sarcastic_, pendebat ulung, komentator sejati berwajah imut, eyesmile lucu dan suara luar biasa indah saat bernyanyi. Mahasiswa SNU tahun kedua jurusan Studi Film Modern yang langsung mengangkatku sebagai adik saat pertama berkenalan dengan alas an wajah kami sama-sama manis dan imut. Oh astaga, aku ini namja.

Kim JoonMyeon hyung, sunbaeku di fakultas kedokteran tahun ketiga. Tipikal mahasiswa nerd dengan kacamata besar bertengger di hidungnya dan buku setebal batu bata yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun. Putra tunggal pemilik Seoul International Hospital dengan kartu kredit berjejer rapi di dompetnya. Sosok rendah hati dengan senyum angelic tapi penuh aegyo gagal. JoonMyeon hyung dengan suka rela selalu menggesek salah satu _unlimited black credit card_nya setiap kami pergi bersama.

Dan yang terakhir, Wu YiFan atau biasa dipanggil Kris hyung, mahasiswa SNU jurusan Managemen Bisnis tahun keempat. Namja campuran China-Kanada dengan pertumbuhan tak terkendali—tingginya melebihi ChanYeol hyung. Saat pertama melihatnya, kukira dia orang yang dingin dan sulit didekati. Tapi setelah mengenalnya, anggapanku runtuh seketika, ia orang yang ramah, hangat, dan sedikit errr.. aneh—dia selalu berkata ingin pergi ke luar angkasa untuk melihat bumi. Aku bisa bercerita banyak dengannya, rasanya nyaman seperti memiliki appa, hyung, dan sahabat sekaligus dalam satu tubuh. Kris hyung mengingatkanku pada sosok JongIn.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Minggu, JongIn mengunjungiku di Seoul. Tadi pagi aku menjemputnya di stasiun dan kami berjalan-jalan hingga petang sebelum kembali ke apartemen.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal dengan MinSeok hyung saja?" Tanya JongIn sambil memilah kaset DVD.

"Aku tak ingin merepotkannya, lagipula appa punya apartemen di dekat kampus, jadi kugunakan saja. Belajar mandiri, Jong." Jawabku sambil meletakkan dua kaleng cola di meja dan mendudukkan diriku disebelah JongIn.

JongIn memeluk pinggangku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, "bogoshippeo SeHunna."

"Nado bogoshippeo, JongIn-ah. Kau tahu, setiap kita mendengar suaramu di telpon atau melihatmu saat kita ber-video call, rasa rinduku semakin besar." Balasku sambil mengusap rambut JongIn, aku merindukannya. Benar-benar merindukannya.

JongIn mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku lekat, "aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kau manis dan err.. cantik, SeHunna."

"Mwo? Ya! Aku ini namja, aku tampan!" balasku tak terima.

"Hahaha, baiklah, mau kau manis, cantik, ataupun tampan, aku tetap menyukaimu, SeHunna." Kata JongIn sukses membuat pipiku terasa panas. "Kau semakin terlihat manis jika merona seperti itu." Lanjut JongIn sambil mengusap pipiku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Kupejamkan mataku saat kurasakan nafas hangat JongIn menerpa wajahku. Astaga, jantungku berdetak tak karuan, kami akan berciuman! Sedikit lagi bibir kami akan bertemu, yak, sedikit la—

Ting tong. Ting tong.

—gi. Sial!

Sontak JongIn menjauhkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggungnya kembali ke sofa, "ada tamu, cepat buka pintunya." Kata JongIn sambil meminum colanya.

"Ah, nde." Kataku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal dan bergegas berdiri melangkah ke pintu depan.

"Aish, padahal sedikit lagi, dasar tamu sialan!" gumam JongIn pelan namun masih bisa kudengar. Aku terkekeh pelan mendengarnya dan bergegas menemui tamu sialan itu.

"Eoh, Kris hyung, tumben kemari? Ada apa?" ternyata tamu sialan ini Kris hyung, toh. Dia tampak menawam dengan rambut dirty blonde, kemeja hitam yang digulung sebatas siku, jeans abu dan Converse merah. Samar-samar tercium wangi Sandalwood yang memberi kesan seksi dari tubuh tingginya. Ah, masih seksi JongInku.

"Aku membawa buku titipan dari Joonmyeon, kebetulan aku lewat dekat apartemenmu." Jawab Kris hyung. Aku mengangguk sambil menerima buku yang disodorkannya.

"Kau sendirian SeHunna? Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

"Ani, aku bersama JongIn, dia—"

"Namjachinggu." entah sejak kapan JongIn berada di belakangku dan menyela perkataanku.

"Aku namjachinggu SeHun." Lanjut JongIn sambil melingkarkan lengannya posesif dipinggangku. JongIn mendongak menatap Kris hyung tajam. Kris hyung membalas dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Astaga, apa mereka sedang mengadakan kontes menatap? Aigoo..

"Oh, okay." Kata Kris hyung memecah keheningan. "kalu begitu aku pamit dulu, SeHunna. Maaf mengganggu acara kalian, JongIn-ssi."

"Ya, ya, ya. Cepat pulang sana, terima kasih sudah berkunjung." Kata JongIn sebelum membanting pintu kasar. Ia berjalan kembali menuju ruang tengah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau kenap—"

"Siapa tiang listrik tadi? Sok akrab sekali memanggilmu SeHunna, SeHunna. Aku tak suka dengannya! Astaga, kau lihat tatapannya tadi, seolah meremehkanku. Katakana padanya kalau aku—Kim JongIn adalah namjachinggumu, dan suruh dia berhenti sok akrab dengan memanggilmu SeHunna! Kau milikku! SeHunnie. Kau. Milikku." Kata JongIn bertubi-tubi. Tunggu sebentar, apa barusan dia memanggilku SeHunnie? Astaga, aku harus segera membersekan ini sebelum dia—

"SeHunnie.." –merajuk. Oh Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi?

"Iya Jong, aku akan bilang pada Kris hy—"

"SeHunnie..:" JongIn menatapku dengan tatapan puppy eyes hari berguru pada Monggu—anjingnya, rasanya aku bisa melihat telinga dan ekor anjung yang bergerak-gerak di tubuhnya. Aku menepuk kening, JongIn benar-benar merajuk.

"Aish, arrasseo, arrasseo!" aku berdiri menghadap JongIn. Akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana menangani Kim JongIn yang sedang merajuk.

Gomsemari ga  
hanchibeyi so  
appa gom  
omma gom  
aegi gom  
appa gommun tung-tung-hae  
omma gommun nal-shin-hae  
ae-gi gommun neomu gwiyowo  
ussu ussu charhanda

Yeah, aku menyayikan lagu Gomsemari sambil memperagakan tariannya—persis seperti yang dilakukan Han ji eun di drama Full House—dihadapan JongIn. Demi boneka Hello Kitty koleksi LuHan hyung, aku malu setengah mati. JongIn mengulum senyum, tawa meledak detik berikutnya.

"Teruslah tertawa sampai rahangmu lepas!"

Tawa JongIn semakin keras ditambah dengan tepuk tangan heboh sukses membuatku semakin kesal. Kutendang tulang keringnya, ia mengaduh kemudian menarik lenganku. Aku jatuh terduduk tepat di pangkuannya. JongIn memeluk pinggangku, mendaratkan kecupannya di dahiku, turun ke kelopak mataku, menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidungku, dan berakhir dengan kecupan ringan di bibirku. Aku merona untuk kedua kalinya.

JongIn meraih lengan kiriku, memainkan gelang pemberiannya yang melingkar manis disana.

"Hari itu pagi-pagi sekali aku pergi ke rumah kang ahjussi untuk memintanya membuatkan gelang ini." Ujar JongIn sambil tersenyum menatapku. Astaga, rumah kang ahjussi—pengrajin perak terbaik di Busan—hampir 10 km jauhnya dari rumah kami, aku hanya menatap JongIn tak percaya.

"Butuh 45 menit untuk membangunkannya. Aku menggedor pintunya seperti orang gila sampai tanganku mati rasa." Lanjut JongIn. "Dia terus mengomel tanpa henti selama membuat gelang ini. Bahkan aku ikut membantu menyalakan tungku pembakaran yang luar biasa panas itu, untung saja aku tak bertambah hitam, haha." Aku terdiam mendengar cerita JongIn, masih tak percaya kalau JongIn mau melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Kang ahjussi bilang dia hanya bisa membuat yang sederhanya karena waktu yang sangat terbatas, dan jja! Jadilah gelang ini. Maaf kalau hanya gelang sederhanya dan jelek."

"Aniyo, ini bagus, aku menyukainya. Gomawo JongIn-ah, gomawo." Balasku sambil mengecup pipinya sekilas dan memeluknya erat. JongIn, aku sungguh mencintaimu.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita memesan ayam dan pizza?" kata JongIn sambil merengkuh pundakku.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menelpon restoran ayam dan pizza, kapten!"

Dan malam ini kami habiskan dengan menonton DVD ditemani dua porsi ayam goreng dan seloyang besar pizza.

.

.

.

**Seoul, 7 Maret 2011**

.

Minggu pagi dan stasiun kereta api. Mulai detik ini kuumumkan bahwa aku benci kombinasi dua hal ini.

Dan sekarang disinilah kami, duduk di ruang tunggu peron menanti kadatangan kereta yang akan membawaku pulang ke Busan. Demi seluruh choco bubble tea kesukaan SeHun, aku masih ingin berlama-lama dengannya.

SeHun menautkan jemarinya di sela-sela jariku sambil menyesap caramel machiatto dari paper cup di tangan kanannya.

Aku menatap lekat SeHun, sahabatku. Tak pernah sekalipun kubayangkan sebelumnya kalau kami akan berakhir sebagai sepasang kekasih. SeHun, terlihat kuat diluar namun rapuh didalam. SeHun, ya aku menyukainya dan—

—mencintainya?

Entahlah aku belum yakin, yang pasti aku akan selalu melindunginya dan tak akan pernah mengecewakannya.

"JongIn-ah."

"Nde?"

"Apa arti Oh SeHun bagimu? Apa kau mencintainya?"

Deg.

Pertanyaan ini yang kutakutkan. Aku terdiam bingung harus menjawab apa. Kueratkan genggamanku pada tangan SeHun.

"Tak apa, kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Tanyakan pada hatimu dan yakinkan dirimu, JongIn-ah."

"SeHunna—"

"Kadang aku ragu kita bisa menjalani hubungan ini. Bukannya aku tak mempercayaimu, hanya saja ini terjadi begitu cepat." Ucap seHun sambil memandang rel kereta. Samar-samar terdengar deru mesin kereta mendekat. SeHun menarikku berdiri, merapikan jaketku dan mensletingnya sampai leher.

"Jaga dirimu, jangan sampai maagmu kambuh JongIn-ah." Aku mengiakan perkataannya. Kudekatkan wajahku berkaksud mencium bibirnya—

Chu

—yang ternyata malah mendarat di keningnya.

"Cepat masuk JongIn-ah, saranghae. Jangan paksakan hatimu dan aku selalu percaya padamu." Kata seHun denga suara aga bergetar. Kupeluk tubuhnya dan kukecup puncak kepalanya sebelum memasuki gerbong kereta.

Rasa sakit mendera dadaku ketika sekilas kulihat setetes ait mata mengalir di pipi putih SeHun. Sungguh aku tak pernah ingin membuat SeHun kecewa, aku tak ingin membuat seHun bersedih apalahi sampai menangis. Tapi lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya, Kim JongIn!

'Mianhae, SeHunna.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

Big thaks to:

rainrhainyrianarhianie, Mr. Jongin albino, Lhea winds, daddykaimommysehun, kahunxo, SehunBubbleTea1294,

jung yeojin, bbuingbbuingaegyo, zulnaen, ttaxoxo, Oh Jizze, KaiHunnieEXO, YoungChanBiased

.

A/N: Annyeonghaseyo.. akhirnya chapter 2 update juga #ElapKeringet. Maaf banget kalau updatenya telat banget, kerjaan TaeRin lagi heboh-hebohnya sekarang, dan sekali lagi maaf ga bisa balesin review kalian satu-satu. Maaf kalau banyak typo. Maaf kalau ceritanya makin ngaco. Pokoknya chapter ini penuh permintaan maaf dari TaeRin.

Makasih banyak buat para readers yang masih setia meninggalkan review, rasanya seneng banget bacanya. Saya sih ga maksa buat kalian ngasih review tiap habis baca cerita saya. Tapi review kalian itu penting buat saya. Tanpa riview kalian saya ga akan tau apakah cerita saya bagus atau nggak, pantes buat dilanjutin atau nggak. Intinya riview kalian penting pake banget!

So, mind to click the riview button?

#DadahDadahBarengKris


	4. Chapter 3

**A KAIHUN FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Standart disclaimer applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Taerin Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A Little Wish**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Busan, 1 April 2011**

**.**

Kriiiinnnggggg...

Drrrtt drrrtt drrrtt

"Ya, Kim JongIn! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur? Ireona palli!"

Astaga suara cempreng ini. Kumatikan alarm di meja nakas dan meraih ponsel, ada satu pesan masuk tertera di layar.

Oh SeHunnie

Friday, 04.01.2011 : 07.00

Hei Kkamjong, cepat bangun!

Maaf aku tak bisa menelponmu,

aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi untuk kelas histologi.

Semoga seleksi dance-mu lancar!

Saranghae!

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan dari SeHun, biasanya dia selalu menelpon tiap pagi untuk membangunkanku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia jadi makin sibuk dengan kelas dan lab ini itu. Berbeda denganku yang masih tergolong santai dengan kelas-kelas dasar dan matrikulasi.

Jujur aku merindukannya, aku rindu melihat wajah manisnya saat kami bervideo call dan suaranya saat kami bertelepon. Kadang aku jadi sebal sendiri dengan jadwal kuliah SeHun yang padat, tapi aku tak boleh egois, 'kan? Ini cita-citanya dan aku harus mendukungnya. Maka dari itu aku berencana mengikuti seleksi dance club di kampus hari ini. Yah hitung-hitung mengisi waktu luang dan menyalurkan hobi.

Sejak hari itu di stasiun Seoul, hubungan kami berjalan seperti biasa seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Hari itu sesampainya di Busan, aku segera menelepon SeHun dan meminta maaf padanya. Kukatakan sejujurnya bahwa aku memang belum sepenuhnya mencintainya, dan SeHun hanya berkata 'ah, sudah kuduga' dengan nada bercanda. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia kecewa padaku, hanya saja dia tidak mau mengatakannya. Dia lebh memilih memendam kekecewaan dan kesedihannya sendiri tanpa ingin orang lain tahu. Ya begitulah SeHun.

Hari-hari berikutnya kucoba menjelaskan dan meyakinkan SeHun bahwa aku akan berusaha untuk benar-benar mencintainya—ya aku percaya bahwa cinta datang karena terbiasa. Kuminta agar dia mempercayaiku. SeHun lebih memilih mengacuhkan perkataanku dan mengganti topik pembicaraan kami atau sesekali menanggapi dengan berkata 'jangan paksakan dirimu, JongIn-ah'. Dia selalu menghindar setiap kali aku membahas hal itu.

Sungguh, meyakinkan seorang Oh SeHun bukanlah perkara mudah.

Dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk—

"Ya, Kim JongIn! Kau sudah mulai gila? Tersenyum sendiri sambil memandangi ponsel." Kata JongDae hyung memecah lamunanku. Sejak kapan dia sudah bersandar sok keren di ambang pintu begitu?

"Aish, hyung. Apa kau ingin aku mati muda? Mengagetkan saja." Balasku sambil menuruni ranjang melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Pesan dari SeHun yang membuatmua tersenyum seperti orang gila, kalau boleh kutebak?" tanya JongDae hyung sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjangku, "kalian baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Yeah, kami baik, hyung. Sebaik dirimu dan MinSeok hyung." Jawabku malas.

"Kuharap kau tak mengecewakannya, JongIn-ah. Kalau kau butuh saran tentang hubungan jarak jauh, hyung-mu yang keren dan tampan ini ahlinya, jangan sungkan untuk berkonsultasi." Kata JongDae hyung sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamarku. Aku memutar bola mata malas, narsis sekali dia.

—aku berjanji untuk manjaga SeHun, tak akan pernah mengecewakannya, aku akan melindunginya, membuatnya bahagia dan mencintainya sebagai kekasihku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau duluan saja, Jong. Aku akan ke loker sebentar mengambil buku. Kau lurus saja, pertigaan pertama belok kiri. Ruangannya ada di pojok sebelah ruang musik. Aku akan menyusulmu, oke?"

Aku mengangguk menanggapi perkataan JongDae hyung dan melanjutkan langkahku menuju ruang dance club. Ah, kenapa gedung fakultas seni ini luas sekali. Oke, pertigaan pertama belok kiri, ruangannya di pojok sebelah ruang musik—ah, itu dia. Tapi kenapa ada anak kecil—mungkin murid junior high— sedang berdiri di depan pintu seperti sedang mengintip seperti itu? Mencurigakan.

"Hei anak kecil, sedang apa kau disini? Membolos sekolah dan mengintip di kampus orang lain, eoh?" tanyaku sambil menepuk pundaknya. Anak itu menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan bingung. Astaga, dia imut sekali dengan mata besar seperti burung hantu. Rasanya ingin kukantongi, kubawa pulang dan kujadikan peliharaan dirumah.

"Mwo?"

"Kau sedang apa disini? Tersasar? Tapi aku tak melihat ada junior high di sekitar sini. Pasti kau sedang membolos, 'kan?" tanyaku lagi sambil memincingkan mataku menatapnya curiga. Dia membelalakkan mata besarnya. Astaga, astaga, astaga! Seseorang cepat beri aku sangkar, aku ingin sekali memeliharanya di rumah. Sungguh ekspresinya sekarang semakin membuatnya terlihat im—

"Mwoya? Kau bilang aku murid junior high yang sedang membolos sekolah? Ya, namja hitam! Aku mahasiswa disini, jurusan _Public Relationship_ tahun kedua, asal kau tahu!"

—tidak, tidak jadi. Aku sudah tidak ingin memeliharanya. Memelihara hyena di rumah bukanlah pilihan bijak. Mengerikan.

"Hei yo KyungSoo, JongIn. Ada apa? Suara teriakanmu terdengar sampai ujung lorong, Soo."

"Makhluk hitam ini senaknya saja mengataiku murid junior high yang sedang membolos, huh!" kata namja imut tapi galak setengah mati seperti ahjuma-ahjuma menopause bernama KyungSoo sambil menunjuk wajahku. Dan hei, aku tidak hitam, aku eksotis!

"Hahaha, bukan salah dongsaeng-ku mengira seperti itu, wajahmu yang imut dan tubuhmu yang mungil memang terlihat seperti an—"

Bruagh.

Belum selesai JongDae hyung berbicara, sebuah tas berwarna biru tua milik sunbae galak—KyungSoo— sudah melayang dengan indahnya kekepalanya dengan mulus.

"Yak, appoyo! KyungSoo-ya, apa kau mengisi tasmu dengan batu bata? Aahh, sakit sekali kepalaku, bagaimana kalau aku jadi bodoh setelah ini?" kata JongDae hyung sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya. Aku meringis melihatnya, pasti sakit sekali.

"Kau memang sudah bodoh! Dan apa kau tak sadar bahwa kau juga pendek? Dasar wajah kotak!" teriak KyungSoo sunbae beringas. Selain galak, lidahnya juga tajam. Benar-benar hyena berbulu kelinci. Menakutkan.

"Astaga sunbae ini galak sekali seperti gadis remaja PMS." gumamku pelan.

"Mwo?"

"Hei, hei kenapa kalian ribut-ribut disini, Soo-ya, Chen-ah?" tanya seorang namja berlesung pipi yang baru saja keluar dari ruang dance club.

"Eoh, Lay hyung. Aku mengantar adikku untuk seleksi dance club-mu dan berakhir dengan hantaman tas KyungSoo yang sepertinya berisi batu bata di kepalaku." Jawab JongDae hyung sambil terus mengusap-usap kepalanya. Aku membungkuk memberi salam pada Lay sunbae—ketua dance club di kampusku. Dan ada yang aneh dari KyungSoo sang sunbae hyena ini, kenapa dia terlihat malu-malu dan salah tingkah begitu?

"Tadi aku melihat sunbae galak ini sedang berdiri mencurigakan di depan pintu seperti sedang mengin—aarrgghh!" rasa sakit menjalar dari kakiku sampai ubun-ubun sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Kulihat sunbae hyena menginjak kakiku seperti orang BarBar sambil menatapku dengan tatapan 'berani-melanjutkan-kalimatmu-atau-kakimu-tak-selamat' padaku. Ini sakit sekali kalau kau mau tahu. Anehnya sikapnya berubah 180 derajat saat berbicara dengan Lay sunbae.

"Ah, a-aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Aku ke perpustakaan dulu ne, annyeong." Kata hyena sunbae gugup kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kami.

"Ya, sunbae! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah menyakitiku dan hyung-ku. Jangan main kabur saja!" teriakku tak terima, enak saja dia menyiksa orang lalu meninggalkannya.

"Aku membenci kalian, Kim bersaudara!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, 6 April 2011**

.

"Hyung, aku butuh pekerjaan."

"Untuk apa? Kau tak terlihat seperti sedang dalam kesulitan keuangan, atau kau ingin membeli sesuatu? Minta saja pada JoonMyeon hyung." Kata BaekHyun hyung sambil mengaduk ramyeonnya. Sekarang kami sedang berada di kantin fakultas seni, menunggu hyung yang lain datang. Sudah menjadi rutinitas kami menghabiskan istirahat siang di kantin fakultas seni—fakultas MinSeok hyung— karena berada di tengah universitas sehingga memudahkan kami yang berbeda fakultas untuk berkumpul.

"Aniyo, aku ingin memiliki uang sendiri untuk pulang ke Busan." Jawabku sambil meminum orange juice-ku.

"Oh, begitu. Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di cafe tempatku dan Channie bekerja? Kebetulan disana sedang membutuhkan waitress."

"Benarkah? Aku mau hyung, nanti sepulang kuliah temani aku kesana ya?" jawabku antusias. Akhirnya aku bisa mengumpulkan uang sendiri untuk menemui JongIn di Busan. Tiket kereta Seoul-Busan tidaklah murah, dan aku memang sengaja tidak meminta uang saku lebih pada appa—walaupun aku tahu pasti appa akan memberikannya jika aku memintanya—hanya saja aku tak ingin semakin merepotkannya. Lagipula ini untuk keperluanku sendiri, sebisa mungkin aku akan mengusahakannya sendiri.

"Heyho Baekkie baby, SeHunna. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya serius sekali." Tanya ChanYeol hyung sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping BaekHyun hyung. Kris hyung yang datang bersama ChanYeol hyung mengambil tempat tepat di sampingku.

"SeHunnie kita ingin bekerja di cafe tempat kita bekerja, Yeollie."

"Untuk apa kau bekerja di cafe BaekHyun dan ChanYeol?" tanya Kris hyung padaku.

"Aku ingin punya uang sendiri untuk pulang ke Busan, hyung. Aku tak ingin merepotkan appa dengan uang saku tambahan." Jawabku sambil mengaduk mangkuk berisi ramyeon yang masih mengepul.

"Untuk menemui namjachinggumu? Siapa namanya? JongSi? JongMi? Jong—"

"JongIn, Kris hyung." Jawabku sambil mulai memakan ramyeonku.

"Jadi kau sudah memiliki namjachinggu, SeHunna?" tanya ChanYeol hyung heboh, "wah, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orang yang beruntung menjadi namjachinggu SeHunnie kita yang manis ini, iya kan Baek?"

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawaban karena mulutku penuh dengan ramyeon. BaekHyun hyung bergelayut mesra di lengan ChanYeol hyung, melihatnya membuatku sedikit iri. Andaikan saja aku dan JongIn bisa seperti itu, kuliah di universitas yang sama, bisa bertemu dan bermesraan tiap hari. Ah, andai saja bisa.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil SeHunna. Lihat kuah ramenmu sampai ke pipimu." Kata Kris hyung kemudian mengambil tissu dan membersihkan sisa kuah ramen yang di sekitar mulut dan pipiku. Kris hyung membersihkannya dengan hati-hati dan telaten, melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini aku baru sadar kalau Kris hyung sangat tampan. Wajahnya sempurna tanpa cela. Kris hyung menatap mataku, rasanya seperti terhipnotis saat menatap obsidian hitamnya hingga aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku padanya.

"Ehm, ehm. Sampai kapan kau mau membersihkan pipi SeHun dan menatapnya, Kris hyung?" kata BaekHyun hyung dengan nada sarkastik. Kris hyung segera menjauhkan tangannya dari pipiku, aku pun segera mengalihkan perhatianku pada ramyeon yang tersisa setengah. Aku tidak sadar kalau kami berada dalam posisi saling menatap dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Ah, suasananya jadi canggung sekarang.

Aku kembali memakan ramyeonku dalam diam dan tak sengaja kulihat Kris hyung melirikku beberapa kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, 11 April 2011: 23.49 KST**

**.**

"Yoboseyo, JongIn-ah!"

'Ah, SeHunna. Ternyata kau belum tidur. Kau sedang apa?'

"Aku? Sedang merindukanmu, JongIn-ah." Jawabku sambil menahan senyum. Ternyata aku bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata cheesy seperti itu juga. Kudengar JongIn tertawa di seberang sana.

'Kau sedang menggombaliku, SeHunna?' tanya JongIn dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Aniya, aku memang merindukanmu JongIn-ah. Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

'Entahlah, setiap menutup mata selalu ada bayanganmu, aku jadi tak bisa tidur. Sepertinya aku juga merindukanmu SeHunna.' Jawab JongIn. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan kuliah dan kerja part time di cafe, dan JongIn juga sibuk dengan kuliah dan latihan dance-nya sehingga kami jarang bertelepon ataupun bervideo call. Hanya berkirim pesan singkat beberapa kali dalam sehari sekedar menanyakan hal-hal kecil seperti sedang apa dan mengingatkan JongIn untuk tidak telat makan mengingat maag akutnya.

"Tidurlah, lima menit lagi jam 12 malam, kau harus kuliah besok." Kataku walaupun sebenarnya aku masih ingin mendengar suaranya lebih lama.

'Ani, aku tak akan pergi kuliah besok.' Jawab JongIn santai. Astaga, baru beberapa bulan perkuliahan dimulai dia sudah mau bolos saja. 'keluarlah ke balkon apartemenmu SeHunna.' Lanjut JongIn.

"Shireo, diluar dingin, Jong. Lagipula aku sudah mau tidur." Jawabku malas. Untuk apa keluar ke balkon di malam yang dingin seperti ini.

'Ayolah, sekali saja. Langitnya indah.' Balas JongIn memaksa.

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah tuan Kim JongIn, aku keluar sekarang."

Aku menuruni ranjang dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju balkon, menggeser pintunya dan berjalan menuju pagar pembatas.

'Lihatlah kebawah SeHunna.'

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, dan astaga ada JongIn disana dengan cake berhiaskan beberapa lilin ditangannya. JongIn tersenyum menatapku, tampak begitu tampan walaupun hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin.

"Selamat ulang tahun, SeHunna. Saranghae." Kata JongIn setengah berteriak. Sungguh aku tak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan seperti ini dari JongIn, bahkan aku sendiri lupa hari ulang tahunku.

"Tunggu aku, aku akan ke atas sekarang." Kata JongIn sambil berjalan memasuki gedung apartemenku. Tak lama bel berbunyi menandakan JongIn sudah berada di depan. Aku membuka pintu dan segera memeluknya erat sampai cake yang dipegang JongIn hampir terjatuh.

"Hei,hei kau harus membuat permohonan dan meniup lilin ini sebelum meleleh dan membuat kuenya tidak enak." Kata JongIn sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukanku. Aku mengangguk dan mengatupkan kedua tanganku didepan dada kupejamkan mataku, membut permohonan.

'Ya Tuhan, semoga JongIn bisa mencintaiku, dan semoga kami bisa bersama selamanya. Bahagiakan Jongin, Tuhan. Karena dia segalanya untukku.'

Kubuka mataku dan kutiup lilin-lilin itu dalam satu tarikan nafas. ini benar-benar ulang tahun terindah yang pernah aku lewati dalam hidupku.

"Saengil chukhae, SeHunna. Ayo sekarang kita masuk dan memakan kue ini bersama." Kata JongIn sambil merangkul pundakku menuju dapur.

Kami berdua duduk berhadapan di pantry, memakan kue bersama sambil sesekali saling menyuapi.

"Gomawo JongIn-ah, kukira kau tak ingat ulang tahunku, bahkan kau bersikap begitu menyebalkan beberapa hari terakhir ini dengan tidak membalas pesanku dan mengatakan bahwa kau sibuk." Kataku sambil memotong kue dengan garpu kemudian menyuapkannya pada JongIn.

"Hahaha, mana mungkin aku lupa ulang tahun kekasihku? Lagipula beberapa hari terakhir aku memang sibuk, kuliah mulai menggila. Mianhae jarang membalas pesanmu kemarin." Jawab JongIn sambil meraih tangan kiriku, menggenggamnya. Tadi dia bilang kekasihnya? Apa JongIn sudah benar-benar menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya?

"Apa permohonanmu tadi?"

"Aku ingin kau bahagia, dan kita bisa terus bersama selamanya." Jawabku sambil menatap JongIn lekat.

"Bolehkan aku mengabulkannya? Kau dan aku, kita terus bersama selamanya sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan dengan begitu aku pasti bahagia, persis seperti permohonanmu bukan?" tanya JongIn sambil balas menatapku, "apa kau masih meragukanku?" tanyanya lagi. Kutatap matanya berusaha mencari keraguan dan ketidakpastian disana, tapi nihil. Yang kulihat hanya keyakinan dan kesungguhan disana. JongIn berdiri, berjalan memutari meja pantry dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku. Diraihnya pundakku kemudan memutar badanku menghadapnya.

"SeHunna, aku mencintaimu. Kau memang sahabatku, tapi aku mencintaimu sebagai kekasihku. Sudah kuyakinkan diriku bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Apa kau masih meragukanku?" tanya JongIn padaku. Aku hanya bisa diam menatapnya, aku ingin percaya padanya tapi aku juga masih sedikit ragu.

"Katakan jika kau ragu, katakan padaku jika kau masih tak yakin padaku. Aku akan ada di sampingmu dan akan selalu meyakinkanmu. Akan kulakukan apapun agar kau percaya padaku, SeHunna." Aku masih diam menatap matanya lekat. Sungguh mata itu tak lagi menyiratkan keraguan seperti dulu.

"Apa boleh? Apa boleh aku mempercayaimu, JongIn-ah?"

"Tentu, kau boleh mempercayaiku, SeHunna. Apa itu artinya kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu?" tanya JongIn sambil menatapku penuh harap.

"Hahaha, tentu saja, Kkamjong pabbo! Aku sudah menerimamu sebagai kekasihku sejak pertama kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, bodoh." Jawabku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Gomawo, SeHunnie. Saranghae. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dan membahagiakanmu." JongIn menangkup kedua pipiku, "mulai sekarang tidak ada aku atau kau, yang ada hanya kita. Ayo kita bagi kesedihan dan kebahagiaan berdua. Jika kau ragu, jika kau lelah katakan padaku, dan aku akan selalu menguatkanmu."

Aku mengangguk mendengar perkataan JongIn. Setetes air mata lolos di pelupuk mataku.

"Kenapa kau menangis, eoh?" tanya JongIn sambil mengusap air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang, kau yang sudah lama kucintai akhirnya membalas perasaanku. Gomawo JongIn-ah, saranghae."

"Hei, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu hubungan yang akan kita jalani ini berat. Menjalin hubungan jarak jauh bukanlah hal mudah, tapi ayo kita saling menguatkan satu sama lain, saling percaya satu sama lain dan pasti kita akan baik-baik saja." Kata JongIn sambil membawaku ke pelukannya, "Jangan dengarkan apa kata orang lain, mereka bukan kita. Bukan mereka yang menjalani hubungan ini. Jika kau ragu, jika kau lelah, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Walaupun kita berjauhan, ingatlah bahwa aku—Kim JongIn, selalu ada untukmu, SeHunna." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan JongIn dan menangis , ini bukan tangisan sedih melainkan tangisan bahagia.

Terima kasih Tuhan, Kau telah mengabulkan doaku selama ini.

"Saranghae, SeHunna."

"Nado saranghae, JongIn-ah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Big Thanks to:**

KaiHunnieEXO, daddykaimommysehun, rainrhainyrianarhianie, Mr. Jongin albino, YoungChanBiased, BubbleVee, teleportbabies, azloef, jung oh jung, ttaxoxo, bbuingbbuingaegyo

.

A/N: annyeonghaseyo, kembali lagi bersama author amatir Lee TaeRin. Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf kalau chapter dua kemarin mengecewakan, pendek dan feel-nya ga dapet. Chapter kedua kemarin ngetiknya buru-buru dan pas lagi banyak pikiran. Jadi ya begitu deh. Mianhae readers-nim. Semoga kekecewaan di chapter kedua kemarin bisa terobati di chapter tiga ini ya.

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang masih setia meninggalkan riview, mem-follow dan memfavoritkan cerita abal ini. Walaupun Cuma satu kata kayak 'lanjut' itu aja udah bikin saya berasa terbang ke langit ketujuh bareng SeHun, jalan-jalan di dunia pelangi bareng JongIn dan naik unicorn bareng ChanYeol.

Makin sedikit review, makin banyak silent readers. Saya jadi galau mau ngelanjutin fiction ini atau end aja sampe disini. Heol~

.

Ngelapin pipi SeHun bareng Kris.


End file.
